Teen Toons
by Charles Roberts
Summary: LFA found out Marsha evil plans, Marsha sent an 5 Deamon to the Teen Toons and Attack the LFA but Jone Soundmouth finds an anti-spell to get rid of the deamons will Alexander find time to save his friends or before it is too late on Teen Toons and Lightin


Warner Borthers and Manga Presents   
Teen Toon and Lighting Force Agency   
Boom!   
  
Aaron Roberts is Alexander Armington 24  
  
Ricky Roberts is Razor Armington 23  
  
Ice T is Sky Armington 22  
  
Crish Rock is Jone Soundmouth 21  
  
Cjarles Adler as Buster Bunny 25   
  
Tress Macneille as Babs Bunny 24   
  
Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon 23  
  
Kath Soucie as Fifi Lafume 24  
  
Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck 23  
  
Danny Cooksey as Marsha 27   
  
Varouis Actors is Marsha Toons Warriores   
  
Setting Acme Looniversity, Tokyo, Japan   
  
Just in case I will use English insted of Japanines so we can understand it.   
  
We see Buster Bunny, his frends was talking to Alexander and his frends abou there life.   
  
Buster: How was Chicago Alex?   
  
Alexaner: Fine Snowing.   
  
Babs: So what brings you to Tokyo?  
  
Razor: We got a infomation that Marsha will try use it Evil Plans.   
  
Pucky: well we beter be on gard.   
  
At Marsha Places in Tokyo, Japan   
  
Were Marsha sceams an evil plan.   
  
Marsha: How I can bet those Teen Toons? How!   
  
One of his Warriores came out and talk to Marsha.   
  
Warriore: Un we can get The Teen Toons face eacth out and Destory the LFA and we can take over the world.   
  
Marsha: Blrenit we need a deamon spell to posses the Teen Toons I will batch a spell right away and Warriore one you are now Captan Warriore of the Marsha Warriroes.   
  
Capten Warriore: Yes My lord.   
  
In Marsha lab   
  
Marsha was working on a Deamon Spell.   
  
Marsha: Lo Bock me tome Deamon of the underworld that posses bodys and use them for evil Deamon come out and serve Marsha you loard.  
  
Specal XF: Boom!   
  
Deamon: I am hear to serve you my loard what do you need.  
  
Marsha: I need your 4 deamons to posses 5 Teen Toons Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Fifi LaFume, Pucky Duck, and Shirley the Loon now go!   
  
Deamon: Yes master my 4 deamons will leave.   
  
Marsha: Soon Teen Toons you will get yours HA HA HA HA!   
  
Saga World Amsument Park, Tokyo, Japan   
  
We see the Teen Toons and LFA is enjoying there fun time.   
  
Buster: Wow this more fun than Disneyland.   
  
Babs: Yea Buster this is more fun.  
  
Alexander: Ha I was the best video game player in the world that no chanlers have not face me.   
  
Puckley and Babs: Want a bet.   
  
Alexander: Ha you two alright WWF Royal Rumble you on.   
  
they went to Segas WWF Royal Rumble Alexander was the Rock, Puckly was Kane and Babs was Matt Hardy.   
  
Alexander: Boy your are week.   
  
Puckly: What doin't go over noooo!   
  
Alexander: Tought break Puckly well I see babs elemated the 28 wrestlers.   
  
Alexander elemated Babs.   
  
Babs: What that a Chep shot Alex.   
  
Alexander: Hay you should look behind you so you loss.   
  
but two deamons just enter Babs and Puckly body and there eyes were red.   
  
Alexander: Puckly and Babs what wrong with you?   
  
Puckly (in deamon voice): That what you think Alexander now die (Draw sword) Fire Storm.   
  
But Alexander ducks out of the way.   
  
Alexander (On Cell phone): What up Razor.   
  
Razor: Right now Buster, Fifi, and Shirley is acttcking strainge and Acttaking me.   
  
Alexander: Same thing Razor and I just heard a Deamon was talking inside of Puckly.   
  
Razor: Same thing with Buster.   
  
But Babs just fire her attack.   
  
Babs (In deamon voice): Blase Fire,   
  
Alexander; whoe!   
  
Alexander ducks agen.   
  
Alexander: Razor Tell Jone we need his help and met us outsude if Tokyo because we doin't want anyonme hurt.   
  
Razor: Right (Razor to Jone come in Jone)   
  
(Jones: What wrong Razor?)   
  
Razor; We got troble 5 Deamons just posses the Teen Toons now are fighting us met us out side of Tokyo.   
  
(Jones:Shure over and out)   
  
Out side of Tokyo, japan.   
  
Alexander; Now let do it.   
  
Razor: Right.   
  
Alexander: Lighting Spritert Armor power up to 24 ARGGGGGGG!   
  
Razor: Razor Spriter Armor power up 23 ARGGGGG!   
  
Alexander Spritert Armor is charging up with Lighting Streeks and Razor Armor is Charging up with Pulpel engery.   
  
Alexander: (Drawing Swords)   
  
Razor: (Darwing Bo)   
  
they see Deamons teen toons comming trowds them.   
  
Alexander: hear they come let get ready   
  
Jones: Urtal Sound Armor Arggg!   
  
Razor: I am glad you make it.   
  
Jones: I just found and ant-spell for the deamon spell but you have to performe the spell whle they are down or stile.   
  
Alexander: Oh great well let do it.   
  
Buster [in deamon voice]: Rage Fire!   
  
Alexander: Thunder Lighting Srike   
  
his attacks cut through Rage Fire and hit buster and is knock out.   
  
Fifi: Storme Fire.   
  
Razor: Hurricane Wins   
  
Hurricane wins blew the Storme Fire.   
  
Razor: Capture Ball.   
  
The Capture Ball traps Fifi .   
  
Pulcky, Babs, and Shirly: Deamon Rage!   
  
Alexander, Razor, Jones: Kamahama Wave!   
  
The Kamahama Wave cansles the Deamon Rage and Alexander use the Capture Ball.   
  
Alexander: Capture Ball.   
  
Puckly, Shirley and Babs were trap.   
  
Jone: now Alex performe the spell.   
  
Alexander: Mo ge file tal, Mo ge file Tal, Mo ge file Tal.   
  
The Five deamons leve the Teen Toons body.   
  
Deamons: NOOOOOO!   
  
Buster: What hapen.   
  
Alexander: Marsha Deamon just enter you bodys and posse ya then we drove them out of your bodys.   
  
Fifi: Qui my Hero and boyfriend:   
  
Alexander:(bulsh) Thanks you.  
  
At Marsha Lare.   
  
Marsha: What you Deamons have faile me begon.   
  
Deamons: NOOOOO!   
  
Marsha: Now I have to use hire help.   
  
Captin: Who   
  
Marsha: Vampire Bats HA HA HA HA.   
  
The End???   
  
Aaron Roberts: Next time on Teen Toons, the Teen Toons and LFA got to Chicago to me the Rescue Rangers X to spoted the Vampires Bats in the next adventurs of Teen Toons and Lighting Force Agency.   
  
(Rolling Credits) 


End file.
